Trig Thunder
Early History Trig Thunder former 2nd Lieutenant of the Federation. Previously based in Whiteman AFB, He was particularly assigned to assault roles instead of anti-MS units. As such, while he tried to keep his close range battle skills honed as much as he can, he excelled in ranged combat, and happens to have been the best at strategic razing of infrastructure. His knowledge and study of buildings helped him at his specialty, this he is sometimes referred to as "Trigonometry" or "Trig" because of his geometric aptitude. The Federation Soldier There wasn't much in store for "Trig" during the war as the Federation focused their money, infrastructure and resources into the battle for the Pacific, so aside from random bombing runs in the more remote Fandom areas in the west his sorties are less than his peers in the Pacific, thus unable to attain a higher rank in the same pace. With the disbanding of the Federation, he goes into hiding, trying to run away from the Fandom forces in a Federation-issued FAZZ. ESU While in hiding somewhere in California, He runs across Gale Windstorm, who was also on the run after the demise of the Federation. In a standoff, they recognize each other's skills and realize that they would survive together better as a team. Picking up Kit and Kaylie on their trek, they manage to journey along the Pacific Ring of Fire to Tokyo. Their small team manage to drive out the Fandom usurpers in the former Federation base, just after the Federation Remnants and the Divine Crusaders in Aidoneus declared themselves the Earth Sphere Union. The ESU since then recognizes the team as Task Force Delta, a new heavy assault team. While essentially serving as the second-in-command on Task Force Delta, Trig's long range offense has complimented Gale Windstorm's style of melee combat, making their team a formidable all-range assault team. Relationship with Gale Windstorm Trig has admired Gale Windstorm as a war hero from the moment they met. This is evident when Trig pointed out that he was aware of her escapades as a young leader of the Duskraiders. He has shown an eagerness to learn more about his new superior, and has adjusted based on her quirks. In time, they would become friends, as Gale's odd and on-guard personality becomes more relaxed around Trig. Around Chapter 13, Gale feels remorse when Trig gets critically injured in battle, (partially blaming herself for his injury), where Trig then playfully asks Gale about the flowers she sent him in his hospital bed. Around this time, Trig has invited thoughts of possibly building a relationship with Gale personally. These thoughts culminated at the end of Chapter 18, after the Hawaii siege, where a sexually excited Gale kissed Trig in her office after promoting him to Captain, claiming his very good Hawaii performance as her reason to commit the act. Fighting with his instincts, Trig eventually calmly tells her that they should wait after the war to see if they can be together, and she agress. Trig Thunder was devastated when Gale suffers defeat and death at the hands of her former pupil, Rachel Anne, under the SNRI banner. Losing all the team members of the otherwise small Task Force Delta, Trig heeds advisors to take a time-out on the battlefield to rebuild the team, this time to fit his style of combat. Abilities Even with a nickname called "Trigonometry" he claims he just uses "common sense" when he does what he does best. And as such, he questions the higher ups alot about their decisions, as he believes they have zero common sense. He however does not completely rely on logic, and can be just about crazy and risky when he is under tactical pressure. Trig is an excellent long range fighter with good geometric aptitude and awareness. He knows how to use particular sets of long range weapons in any scenario to great effect. This is in display when he fights faster aerial units while in his grounded FAZZ, adopting to the surroundings and timing the faster units to offset his speed disadvantage. While serving under Gale, he has picked up some of her basic melee styles and has incorprorated them into his skillset to fend off units that get close. His performance also improved when he upgraded onto a Super ZZ Gundam, which had proper melee weapons and aerial capability. His ranged skills, as well as his heavily armed unit has fared well against units with remote weapons in particular, as Trig always tries to overwhelm a remote weapon with his own convention missiles and wide-radius beam fire. Mobile Suits MSZ-006C1 ZetaPlus C1 FA-010A FAZZ MSZ-010SS Super ZZ Category:Characters